Just For Tonight
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: What really should've happened at the end of Screwed. Please Review!


Here it is, my very first ever E/O story, a short little smutty romp through the OOC world of E/O inspired by the song "Say Goodbye" by DMB. All lyrics are courtesy any deviation from the actual recorded version is not my fault. Oh yeah, and let's just live in my little world where the whole episode "Screwed" took place over the course of about 48 hours.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to SVU short of some DVDs which last I checked does not give me ownership over the show itself. If I did last night sure would've gone down a bit differently than it actually did. I don't own the song either.

Lyrics are in italics as always

**Spoilers:** Everything up through "Screwed" has happened. 

Just For Tonight….by ElliotNOliviaSVULover  
---------------------------------------------

Elliot Stabler had once made the comment that he would kill himself if his wife Kathy was ever pregnant again. Less than 48 hours ago she had come to him to tell him just that. He had been devastated ever since, it all became one big surreal mess.

The cherry on the sundae here of course was that only a few hours ago he'd watched his middle daughter, Kathleen, be handcuffed and taken off by his "brothers in blue" for an old DUI charge.

He spent the next few hours just driving around, trying to make sense of what had happened in the last 48 hours.

When his brain switched off auto-pilot and he realized where he was he found himself in front of Olivia Benson's apartment building.

Olivia. He had told her about Kathy's news shortly after he had found out. When she had asked him what he was going to do Elliot snapped at her.

Thinking back he realized he'd been asking for that response. He had, after all, essentially admitted that he'd made a mistake by sleeping with Kathy. 

After staring at the brick building for far too long he got out of the car and walked up to the door.

_So here we are tonight,  
You and me together  
The storm outside, the fire is bright_

"Yes?" 

Olivia had answered the buzzer almost immediately after it had sounded.

"Liv, it's me. Can I come up?" he asked.

Her only response was the door buzzing open. Elliot walked up to Olivia's apartment and found the door open.

After seeing her sitting on the couch he tentatively walked inside. 

"Liv?" he whispered to her, trying to break the trance she was in.

No answer.

"Livy, please, I need to apologize for earlier" he said, a bit louder this time and with a nickname he'd never before used for her.

Still nothing though.

Olivia sat mesmerized by the fireplace on the opposite wall. Elliot reached his hand over and lightly touched her arm.

This was all it took to break her. She turned her head, now focusing on the man next to her.

"Liv, I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier. I had no right. What you asked, it was a very valid reasonable question."

"No, I shouldn't have asked. Of course you'll do what's right for you and Kathy now."

"I don't know what 'right' is anymore. I just watched Kathleen be cuffed and carted off a few hours ago because what I thought was 'right' was wrong."

_And in your eyes I see  
What's on my mind  
You've got me wild  
Turned around inside  
And then desire, see, is creeping  
up heavy inside here  
And know you feel the same way  
I do now_

She reached over then, pulling her best friend, her partner, into a hug. 

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever. When the contact was broken physically it still remained with their eyes. 

Brown and blue locked in on each other. Lust filled stares from both of them.

It was no secret that there was at least a hint of sexual tension between the partners on a daily basis.

As Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes she thought for a moment that she saw a flicker of something there. Something mirroring her thoughts at that moment.

Elliot had seen it too. Slowly he moved his head forward towards hers, his lips taking possession of Olivia's. 

Caught off guard at first by his actions Olivia soon relaxed herself into the kiss.

_Now let's make this an evening  
Lovers for a night, lovers for tonight  
Stay here with me, love, tonight  
just for an evening  
When we make  
our passion pictures  
You and me twist up  
Secret creatures  
And we'll stay here  
Tomorrow go back to being friends_

What started out as just a kiss began to change as Elliot slowly started creeping his hands up underneath her t-shirt.

He paused for a moment, lightly tickling her flat stomach.

As his hands caressed her body Olivia let her own begin wandering, their actions mimicking each other perfectly.

A small moan escaped her lips and he took that as a sign to continue his touches higher. Keeping the same languid pace he moved one hand up to massage her breast. 

Still not satisfied he broke their kiss, his mouth moving to replace his hand on her nipple.  
As he began teasing her with his tongue Olivia moaned with joy. "Oh El.."

Ripping his shirt over his head she knew they'd passed the point of no return here.

Needing more Elliot started to slide his free hand down to the waistband of her sweats.

"God, Elliot, just touch me!" she yelled.

That was all the permissions he needed. He slid two fingers into her, showing her just what he wished his cock, long since standing 'loud and proud', to be doing. With his thumb grazing her clit at the same time he brought her to her first orgasm. Calling out his name as the shocks went through her body. 

Elliot had never been so turned on before. Ever.

As she came down from her high Olivia attempted to speak.

"Stay here. Just tonight. Please?" she begged.

"This changes nothing." he told her as he carried her to her bedroom. 

_Go back to being friends  
But tonight let's be lovers,  
We kiss and sweat  
We'll turn this better thing  
To the best  
Of all we can offer, Just a rogue kiss  
Tangled tongues and lips,  
See me this way  
I'm turning and turning for you  
Girl, just tonight_

Placing her on the bed their lips locked again and he began removing her sweats and panties from her.

They needed this after the last 48 hours they'd both had.

Breaking contact with their mouths for a moment they each removed the final articles of clothing from their partner's body.

"El, I need you!" Olivia cried out as soon as they had stripped.

Not knowing Olivia's birth control method of choice, and not carrying condoms himself, Elliot suddenly tensed up. Knowing exactly what was going through his mind Olivia whispered in his ear,

"I'm on the pill. There's condoms in the drawer too,"

and pointed to her night stand.

Taking one out and fumbling with the package Elliot was sure he was putting a damper on things.

Needing to move faster, Olivia grabbed the object from his hand, opened it, and sheathed him.

With a grunt of 'Thanks' he carried on. Not knowing just how long it had been since she was intimate with a man Elliot slid himself into her slowly, gently, so as not to hurt her. 

After taking a few moments to allow her time to adjust Elliot began thrusting in and out of Olivia's depths.

All the while their tongues were seemingly at war with each other, acting out the movements from below.

Sensing she was close Elliot picked up the pace with his thrusts, her hips rising up to meet him in perfect rhythm.

"El, I'm so close!" she cried.

"Me too, Liv, me too! Just let go baby, I'll catch you!"

That was all it took. Her walls clenched down around him as she was thrown into ecstasy. He followed right after; with one final thrust he emptied himself into the condom.

_Float way here with me  
An evening just wait and see  
But tomorrow go back to your man  
I'm back to my world  
And we're back to being friends  
Wait and see me,  
Tonight let's do this thing  
All we are is wasting hours until the sun comes up it's all ours  
On our way here  
Tomorrow go back to being friends_

After they both had calmed down Elliot hesitantly pulled himself out of Olivia, removed the condom throwing it in the garbage, and rolled over onto his back.

His strong arms around her, she settled next to him resting her head on his chest.

"This changes nothing." he repeated.

"Partners, tomorrow morning, as always." she assured him.

They continued to lay there for a minute in silence.

"Porter, huh?" he asked, as he absentmindedly twirled a piece of her hair.

"How do you know about Dean?"

"Just a feeling Liv. Just a feeling." he said as he chuckled.

She laid her head back down on his chest almost immediately lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

_Go back to being friends_

_Tonight let's be lovers, say you will_

_And hear me call, soft-spoken whispering love_

_A thing or two I have to say here_

_Tonight let's go all the way then_

_Love I'll see you, _

_Just for this evening_

_Let's strip down, trip out at this_

_One evening starts with a kiss_

_Run away_

Noticing her breathing evening out Elliot knew he needed to leave now. They had promised it was just that night; he couldn't complicate things and stay.

Pulling himself out from underneath her he reached his head down to kiss her on the forehead. 

"I love you, Liv." he whispered.

Gathering up his clothes he headed out to the living room to get his shirt. After he finished getting dressed he quietly left the apartment, locking it with the spare key he had "for emergencies" and headed back to his apartment.

_And tomorrow  
Back to being friends  
Lovers...love...lovers  
Just for tonight, one night...love you  
And tomorrow say goodbye_

The next morning the bullpen was alive with action as Elliot arrived. He walked in, dropped a coffee on his desk and Liv's and hung up his coat.

Before he could sit down though Cragen came out of his office.

"Stabler, take Lake and head over to 5th and Broadway, we've got a vic."

Heading back for his coat he passed Olivia.

"Thanks for the coffee, Partner" she said smiling.


End file.
